clubpenguinbanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Walrus Crime Ring/Walruses
=Nuke Walrus= Nuke Walrus is a walrus with nukes. Thats quite about it. =SuperNinjaWalrus= SuperNinjaWalrus is the CEO and President of Walrus 'R' Us, Unnderground Clubb Phengin Weekee raider and superpowered ninja of the Walrus Crime Ring. =Sanitypenguinreturns= Sanitypenguinreturns is the walrinification of Sanity Penguin's hacking skillz. He is mentally insane as he thoroughly believes he is Sanity Penguin and rejects any other claims about him that does not agree with his beliefs. Having formed a deep hatred for TSP, he seeks to eliminate all Club Penguin Weekee members and their allies. =Roflolandcheese= Roflolandcheese is a psychotic walrism fanatic. Thrice thwarted by the genius that is TurtleShroom (Penguin), Roflolandcheese became an outcast of the Clubb Phengin Weekee along with the rest of his species. Background Once a docile, friendly little creature named Rodger, Roflolandcheese was frequently bullied by his peers (most notably MotherWalrus). This led to a drastic change in his personality, in which the juvenile walrus became more and more crazy every day. Trivia *Roflolandcheese has engaged in numerous physical conflicts with the Witch Doctor which operates under the name of Herman Munster. Both combatants are of equal skill, and therefore the winner in each occasion was indecisive. See also * Walrus * Walrus1 =ASTERISK WALRUS= *************ASTERISK WALRUS************** likes *************ASTERISKS!!!!!**************. If you find *************ASTERISKS!!!!!************** very *************ASTERISKLY************** annoying, turn back now, away from the *************ASTERISKS!!!!!**************. *************ASTERISK WALRUS************** and his *************ASTERISKS!!!!!************** *************ASTERISK WALRUS************** owns his own private *************ASTERISKSEUM**************. He is very fond of it. It holds many things such as *************PARTY HATSTERISKS************** and many other things. *************ASTERISK WALRUS************** also has his own private *************ASTERIZOO**************. It is home to many creatures such as *************ASTERIPUFFLES************** and *************ASTERIPIFFLES**************. =WalrusWhoEnjoysDetergent= WalrusWhoEnjoysDetergent is a walrus who enjoys eating detergent, drinking detergent, smelling detergent, feeling detergent, seeing detergent and even hearing about detergent. He seems to be somewhat fatter than other members of the Walrus Crime Ring, and would sometimes fatten up if he drinks water. He isn't really of help to the Walrus Crime Ring, except one incident, which prevented them from doom. WWED seems to have an odd dislinking towards humans. His background could be the cause of it. Background WalrusWhoEnjoysDetergent was born in the Arctic to an odd couple. Now, this odd couple enjoyed eating all sorts of things, except metals. Soon after giving birth to WWED, they died due to eating poison laid by Canadian hunters. With that, WWED fleed to Antarctica to escape from the hunters (the hunters were eventually banished, so don't worry kids, they DON'T kill their own kind. Ask you parents for more information-Mayor McFlapp, stop interrupting me!) WWED was unable to eat all sorts of things like his parents, except detergent. No one really knew why. He later found his own kind while passing by the Walrus Warehouse. He was accepted and helped out in chores, except cleaning the laundry. However, he tends to mess up, thus, he had no job and was simply kept inside the warehouse. He was only given little food as he usually wash the plates after dinner. WWED was sad that he was unable to help the ring, until one day, when some walri spilled home-made detergent in several areas of Club Penguin. WWED was able to eat it before the PSA could find the source, and he was later treated properly. Involvement WWED simply helps to wash the dishes and helps in eating all unneeded detergent, that was meant to use for clothing (which never came). He has never hacked anyone before, although, his name was mentioned in several of the Walrus Crime Ring's hacks. Trivia *Besides eating detergent, he sometimes eat chairs. This rarely occurs. *RS sometimes draws pictures of him in her journal, then erases them frantically. See Also *Walrus Crime Ring *WalrusWhoFindsMoneyInOddPlaces =YourAverageWalrusN00b= YourAverageWalrusN00b is an anonymous Walrus who sent a message out on Walrus Radio and every radio station in the continent. He later hacked into the TV network and repeated the same message. The newspapers soon released it too as the front page and that really freaked out everyone. He later said he was nicknamed YourAverageWalrusN00b since he was considered a Walrus who done nothing special and many Walri saw him as a n00b but it is believed that he has lost the nickname ever since. He sent one last broadcast saying that he'd been promoted to officer for what he did. Background The Message I''' 'A'm 'M'ostly 'T'oo 'H'ot-Headed, 'E'ffluent in 'W'hining 'A'bout 'L'oosing 'R'eal 'U'nderstanding, I.E im 'S'tupid As you can see, the first letter of each sentance spells out '''IAMTHEWALRUS. When AverageWalrusN00b hacked into the TV he put the message as IAMTHEWALRUS and used his own voice to say the message. IAMTHEWALRUS was later put on the newspaper the next day. Everyone freaked out as they believed that the Walrus Crime Ring had taken over the media industry. =StrangeTroll-likeName= StrangeTroll-likeName is a walrus with a strange troll-like name. =WalrusWhoNeedsToEatSoap= WalrusWhoNeedsToEatSoap'', or simply ''WalrusWhoEatsSoap, is a Walrus who eats lots and lotsa soap, and sometimes detergent at times, alongside his partner. He is considered to be a menace in the Walrus Crime Ring, though he means no harm. He is not given any food or water, as he usually eats soap. The leader of the ring tries to banish him, but to no avail. Read below to find out why. Background Add some here... Involvement WalrusWhoEatsSoap eats all the soap in the warehouse. Unlike WalrusWhoEnjoysDetergent, he did not contribute to the crime ring. Whenever Walrus tries to banish him, he could not be found. His places are random and undefined. When he forgets about banishing him, WalrusWhoEatsSoap would return. When Walrus sights him, he would get mad and try to chase him out but to no avail. Which is why WalrusWhoEatsSoap never gets out of his post. He does not participate in criminal activities, but does eat soap from nearby igloos. Trivia *Other than soap and detergent, WalrusWhoEatsSoap has ever once eaten a large wooden chair. Weird. See Also *WalrusWhoEnjoysDetergent =WalrusOfTheWeek= WalrusOfTheWeek, also known as Andrew Sadlers, is the owner of a ten-dollar co-operation, ItemOfTheWeek, so as to increase the Walri's income for their attacks. WalrusOfTheWeek is also a great football player and has played in multiple matches, although most wander how a walrus could play football without legs. WalrusOfTheWeek claimed that he was 8 years old, although fellow neighbors constantly argue that he is twenty. No one really knows why. History WalrusOfTheWeek, like other Walri, came to Antarctica via the boat that Walrus took. WOTW helped out mainly in doing simple jobs in the Walri household, such as cleaning the floor, washing the dishes and sometimes wiping dirt of the computer. Days passed and due to his little contributions, he was not given a fair share of provisions. He felt sad and sighed. Wanting to eat, he decided to set up a stall that sold several hand-made toys such as walrus figures and The Kernel toys he received in the past. No one really bothered about his stall and all usually ignore him. However, he tried all means of promoting his items and eventually succeeded in convincing fellow passer-bys to purchase his items. Seeing WOTW's ability, Walrus decided to found a new stall known as ItemOfTheWeek. WOTW, after receiving news, realized it was based after his name. He went to the Walri leader and asked him about it. Before he could even finish his sentence, the walrus leader told him it was his new stall and he would receive fair shares of food, drinks and whatnot. WOTW was filled with joy, and immediately started business the next day. Since then, he has helped fellow walruses earn much money for their needs. Appearance WOTW has a lighter tone of grey than his counterparts. He also wears an orange sweater most of the time, claiming that he 'received it from his 6th birthday'. Again, penguins argue that it was bought for his 16th birthday. WOTW also wears a cap. He claims it makes him look cooler. Personality WOTW is not mean. He simply wants to help his fellow counterparts. He loves playing football, drinking Cream Soda and most of all-enjoy his position as a stall manager. WOTW is quite open-minded and is not against penguins, however, he chooses his family over the former. WOTW wishes he had a new football. Trivia *He told us ALL these facts ALL by himself. See Also *Walrus =WalrusMinion= is a Walrus Minion. Early Years Walrus Minion (born as Mino Walro) was recruited as a young kid. He became unusally skinny, and was nicknamed henchman. Whenever he went to commit a crime, he was the beaten up by the superhero, and thrown in a dumpster. Walro looked up to the Fat-Man, the Walrus superhero. In fact, his henchmen costume became a Fat-Man costume. Soon Walro was the Henchmen of Da Month for thinking of Club Walrus. Walro is currently on vacation after suffering the WHACK of Explorer's shovel. And Penghis Khan's fish. Trivia * After Explorer hit him with his shovel, he has a scar running from his eye to his tail. =WalrusBack= =THAT'S MY CAR= THAT'S MY CAR is a libertarian Walrus who hates Big Government and the existence of Czar MobileShroom I's position. He wants to impeach him and Minister of Treasury Barrick Abanana, and will stop at nothing to protest against it. He is a lawyer by profession and floods the courts with annoying lawsuits. Background Involvement Trivia * THAT'S MY CAR was brought to the CPFW world by his best friend, WalrusDidKhanzem. * He is rumored to be in cohorts with USECP. See also * WalrusDidKhanzem * USECP * KhanzemWasFunny * Car Czar * Bennywatchers * CREAM SODA Party * EBUL =Old Man Walrus= Old Man Walrus is a walrus with no tusks. He is notable for his old walrus bites tenderly move. Background Old Man Walrus was never young. He was born an old man. He had no tusks, and realized his best weapon, was his gums. He once bit a penguin, who screamed in pain. Thus the Old Walrus Bites Tenderly move was born. More Background He is so old, he speaks so low voiced. Even More Background What is there to say? MOOOOAAAAARRRRRR! Background Alright, that's enough! Involvement He likes to bite. =KewelWalrus= KewelWalrus is a hacker in the Walrus Crime Ring that is considered to be the 'coolest of the henchmen'. He wears a red cap and a golden medallion, the typical sign of 'being cool'. Unlike other walruses, he traveled to Antarctica by boat. KewelWalrus has a very low profile, therefore, he is not 'famous' nor 'popular'. Background Involvement Trivia See Also =Big Momma Walrus= Big Momma Walrus or Mother Walrus is the motherly figure of the Walrus Crime Ring. Background Big Momma Walrus always wanted to be a mother. She joined the Walrus Crime Ring when she saw a poster advertising it. It said Mother Wanted. Big Momma Walrus married Big Daddy Walrus after 10 years of dating. She will soon be a star in Big Daddy and Big Momma Plus 13. Involvement Big Momma Walrus is the mother-figure in the Walrus Crime Ring. She knits sweaters, fights good guys, makes dinner. She even goes to grocery stores. She also spanks whoever misbehaves. She is considered Chief Torturer, because she she spanks whoever is being tortured. And her spanks hurt. Trivia * Big Momma Walrus no longer has a favorite. She loves all of her children, even the banished ones. * She once threatened Happyface. See also * Walrus1 * Big Daddy Walrus =Big Daddy Walrus= is the fatherly figure of the Walrus Crime Ring. He is married to Big Momma Walrus. Background Big Daddy Walrus was a bullied kid. Most of the big Walri bullied him, and he watched gangster movies, starring Bugzy. He always wanted to be a gangster, so he wore a suit to school and used one of those bubble pipes. During school days, he tried to sit next to Big Momma Walrus. They fell in love and got married. They became the parents of the Walrus Crime Ring. They loved each and everyone of their children, except for Walrus2, who is a spoiled brat. Bugzy constantly mocks Big Daddy Walrus because his status of wannabee gangster. Big Daddy even has a, quote, "gangster drag", which is him dragging himself across the floor in what he thinks is a "gangster fashion". Big Daddy and Big Momma will soon star in the new series Big Daddy and Big Momma Plus 13. Involvement Big Daddy Walrus likes to practice talking, eating, and dragging like a gangster. He is also the fatherly figure of the Walrus Crime Ring. Big Daddy likes to act rich, even though he's middle class. He also fixed the interior of the Walrus Warehouse. Trivia * Big Daddy Walrus wants to create his own Mafia, and PWN Bugzy. IN HIS DREAMS! * If Big Daddy Walrus wanted to be a Gangster, he'd learn the proper adjective for "gangster": gangsta, as in ''gangsta drag''. * Bugzy on Big Daddy Walrus: "Hay WalRUSS, I'm going to harvest your TuSHks for ivory!"" See also * Big Momma Walrus =Walrus McManager= Walrus Metalli McManager is the Walrus equivalent of Metalmanager. He nearly destroyed his counterpart's reputation, but was stopped in a daring resuce operation by Snowman 1001, Hat Pop, Barkjon, and many others. Background Walrus McManager was born on the same day that his counterpart hatched, at the North Pole (like Herbert). He too was curious about his surroundings, and always asked "how can I wreak havoc?". His parents, who were good Walruses, were saddened at his evil. When he grew older, Sanity Penguin hacked him into the USA as well, just like the original Walrus. Involvement On May 18, 2009, he somehow locked the real Metalmanager and assumed power in the land of Pengydeen. In this guise, he kidnapped Professor Shroomsky and demanded his position of power in the AIA. Trivia * In The Walrus Crisis of Pengydeen, he had a minion named Sk8itbot. Sk8itbot was also a Walrus, thoguh he was a good one. Why did he help, then? It turned out that Walrus McManager used a headcrab to possess him to do his evil bidding. See also * Metalmanager * Sk8itbot * The Walrus Crisis of Pengydeen * Walrus Crime Ring * Walrus (character) =Mister Walrus=